


Such Terms

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what is to be done about Pemberley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Terms

“ _That_ is all settled,” said Elizabeth, running away.

Mrs Gardiner stared after her.

“That is all settled,” she murmured to herself, thoroughly bewildered. What had Lizzy told Mr Darcy? Surely not the truth? They could not possibly be on such terms -

Her eyes widened. Of course they could. Lizzy had told them nothing, but her acquaintance with Mr Darcy clearly extended much farther than anyone had supposed. She had not spoken a word against him, or _of_ him, in months - who could say what had really occurred in that time?

In the last few days, of course, she had suspected that some kind of attachment subsisted between them, but nothing serious enough, _intimate_ enough, for this.

 _They must have an understanding. Perhaps - an engagement? Dear heaven - what will this terrible affair of Lydia’s do to **them**? Silly, stupid girl!  
_  
“Oh, that I knew how it was!” she cried, and hurried upstairs to pack.


End file.
